A New Nightmare
by Grimmus the Reaper
Summary: A Secret Lab... A Strange Mansion This Story will rip your senses apart. Set after the Sixth Game, Leon and Chris are Taken by Ada Wong, a Rebel now working for Neo-Umbrella. Their Adventure Takes Place in Toronto, Canada and it is very, very infected...
1. Chapter 1

Chris Redfield hung upon the steel bar, a light warmth running through his body.  
The lights in the room went off, Chris fell to the ground and heard a loud crack.  
He had just dislocated his arm.  
He got up and grasped the arm, snapping it back into place.  
"Hello?" He groaned, checking the room for doors, even though there was none.  
He looked up and saw the other body hanging above him, blood was dripping from it and it was still warm…  
"Hello, are you okay?" Chris said, worried.  
The lights went back on and the body fell into Chris's arms, so he could see it clearly.  
It had a black leather jacket and black jeans, and holstered in his belt was two Beretta's.  
"Leon?" Chris said, shaking the body to life.  
Leon sat up and looked around, keeping pressure on the bleeding wound.  
They walked around the room, trying to find a way out.  
"Chris", Leon muttered, crawling to the wall, "I know a way out, I saw the kidnappers leave when they put me in here"  
He felt around the wall and found a lump, he pushed it and the wall opened up.  
They entered a room with a console and a shelf in it, on the shelf was Chris and Leon's Gear:  
A Beretta (Chris)  
A Remmington Shotgun (Leon)  
Two Combat Knives (Both Leon and Chris's)  
A Comms device (Chris)  
"Now were talking" Chris said.  
Leon got on the console and put the facility on system reboot, opening all the doors.  
He then input his phone and downloaded the system Information into a U.S.B device.  
"Let's get the hell outta here"


	2. Chapter 2

Chris stared in horror as the Man's Arm mutated like a claw, growing three times bigger than it was before.  
He trained his Beretta at the Man's Head and Fired 3 times, making sure that the bullet got to his head.  
The Man's Head Started to Mutate and soon his whole body was turned into a creature.  
The Alpha team fired at the creature and it stood still, taking in the bullets like they were nothing at all.  
It lunged at them and impaled them all with one big swipe of it's arm.  
"Shit" Chris said, backing up and training his gun at the creature's beating heart.  
He fired twice and turned his back running to higher ground.  
He turned left at the narrow hallway and ran for the rusting door.  
He would hit it at a run and if it was locked, he was screwed.  
With the Creature close behind, Chris swung the door open and turned, firing three shots into it's head.  
Nothing Happened.  
He slammed the door shut and ran, hoping that it slowed the Monster down a bit.  
"Chris, are you okay" Hunnugan asked, worry in her voice, "That B.O.W is a new species of Tyrant, we need samples"  
Chris ducked as the Tyrant swiped at him,  
"Is now the time to be asking that?" He yelled, ducking yet again.  
"It's too dangerous to send in another team, since Alpha and Bravo were wiped out a few minutes ago by that thing" She muttered to herself, typing on her keyboard.  
Chris jumped out the way of the attack, blood gushing out of the side of his head.  
"Aaaah!" He exclaimed as the claw reached the side of his head and destroyed his earpiece.  
He continued running and holding his head.  
Chris was going dizzy, his vision blurred and he fell to the ground.  
Out of the Shadows, a woman with a bright red dress and solid black hair walked into view.  
"Ada!" Chris exclaimed, reaching for his gun.  
"CG Tyrant, who would of thought?" Ada said, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Leon walked down the hallway with his two beretta's in hand.  
"Three weeks ago, you and I were taken to Here by Ada Wong, you, by chance, me, by choice"  
What the Fuck is this guy on about?  
Chris thought hard about what Leon had just said, then he grabbed Leon and flipped him over and put the combat knife to his head, Leon grabbing his own knife and jabbed it into Chris's leg.  
"Leon, why!?" Chris yelled, hitting Leon hard in the Gut, kneeing him in the face and slamming him to the floor.  
"It's Ada, she is being used!" Leon yelled, pulling the knife out of Chris as he stood up.  
"Intruders in the Transport Room" Ada's voice rang through the loudspeaker.  
Chris Stood up and ran for the exit, holding his Gun in the air.  
The door swung open as he hit it hard with his fist, firing point blank at the Umbrella Officers in the room.  
Chris glanced across the large room and saw a large office with a wide window that seemed bulletproof.  
Inside the room was Ada, holding a microphone up to her lips.  
Leon ran for the room and Chris covered him, firing at the defenceless workers.  
Leon banged at the window and yelled out in pain as the glass smashed and cut his hand badly.  
He fell to the floor and held his bleeding, throbbing hand, ripping the glass out of the wound.  
Ada leaped over the glass and started shooting at Chris, running at the same time.  
She pulled out a grapnel gun and shot up to the roof, pulling herself onto the bigger platform.  
Chris still fired, walking towards the door.  
He had a clear headshot in his sights and he squeezed the Trigger.  
'click'  
His Beretta was out of rounds.  
Ada turned and walked through the door, closing it behind her.  
"Leon, are you okay?" Chris asked, helping Leon up, only for him to run for the door.  
This guy is nuts


	4. Chapter 4

Ada Wong walked through the hallway, holding the glass syringe in her hand and emptying a clip from her Beretta. She input the access codes into the console and she was off. As she walked onto the Transport room catwalk, a group of BSAA Soldiers pointed their guns at her.  
"Hello boys" Ada said, slowly raising her hands.  
SHIT  
A woman about 28 walked up to her with a tall man, strong no doubt.  
"Ada Wong, you are under arrest for the act of Bio-" She started, but Ada cut her off.  
"I don't have time for your Bullshit!" Ada yelled, stabbing the Syringe into the man.  
The Woman pulled it out quickly, before the Virus was Emptied and threw it across the room.  
There goes the CG virus sample  
Ada jumped of the railing and landed in the Tram, shooting half of the Officers Down. As she activated the controls, the man she infected crouched down and coughed out blood. She had won.

. . . . . .

Leon opened the door and ran, coming to a E shaped hall,  
"Transport Room" was displayed on one of the Doors, and as Leon remembered, there were intruders there. He opened the door to a sight to be feared.  
A tram was slowly taking of, and the BSAA were fighting a Tyrant like the one in japan.  
Ada, the Tram!  
He and Chris ran for the Tram and grabbed on, Leon getting in and Chris falling back.  
"Chris!" Leon yelled, holding out his Hand.  
Chris turned and Fired at the monster, forgetting it was empty.  
With a last attempt, Leon threw the Remmington at Chris...  
Good Luck Redfield


	5. Chapter 5

Rebecca sat in the Corner, the pain of the claw hurting less now that she was sitting still.  
David, how did this happen?  
She couldn't ask him, he was dead, and her team was too...  
David was her Partner, it her responsibility to keep him and the others alive and safe. But she had failed, the BSAA bravo team were Screwed.  
"Rebecca, your gonna be okay!" The voice of Chris Redfield rang through her bleeding ears.  
She was lifted up and dragged to a Tram, she couldn't make out the Driver, but she was safe.  
"I am gonna be back in a minute, and we can get outta here" Chris said, the driver disappearing.  
"Chris"

. . . . . .

Chris shot at the Tyrant with his Remmington as it grew bigger and Bigger.  
"What does it take to Kill this thing?" Leon asked as it killed another Soldier.  
Brad Vickers and Barry Burton were standing by his side, shooting with their UMP45's  
The Tyrant slashed at Brad, him ducking and charging. Brad collided with the claw and flew into the tram.  
Brad got up and started running, but fell into the ground, dead.  
"Brad!" Barry yelled, running to his side.  
Chris jumped and fired three times, the shells hitting it in the face.  
The Tyrant turned to Barry and stabbed him right in the stomach, like it did to Rebecca, but the Claw wasn't that big then…  
After three more shots, the Tyrant blew up.  
He ran to the Tram and started it up. Holding Rebecca in his arms.  
"Chris" She said, by the look on her face, she was fading.  
"Your gonna make it"


	6. Chapter 6

Leon turned to Ada walking towards her.  
"Ada, enough is enough…"  
She knelt down and sighed, laughing like a lunatic.  
"You are wrong, if I do this, Neo Umbrella will fall, and the world will be free of Bio-Terror" She said, laughing.  
Leon looked at her chest, a shining scarab latching on to her.  
He grabbed it and pulled with all his might, ripping it off and crushing it with his hands.  
"Your Free, and your coming with me"  
Another two Tram's Came and out of them Umbrella Agents came Smashing through the window and starting to shoot, Leon grabbed Ada and ducked.  
Out of the other tram came Chris, firing an UMP45. Leon got up and fired at an Agent, the shot hitting his heart.  
"Chris, the Tram is breaking!" Leon yelled, looking at the broken controls.  
Ada got up and grabbed both of them, and they grappled into the safer tram.  
They Sped the Tram up and it was all over…

. . . . . .

The Tram Ride was painful, but luckily Chris had found some bandages and Water for Rebecca.  
She lay there saddened and quiet until one word came out of her Mouth.  
"David…"  
As the Tram halted, a helicopter came to Greet them, taking Rebecca away from the Forest to a Hospital.  
"Its all Over" Leon said, strapping his Beretta's.


	7. Chapter 7

Chris stood in the Fields, with his companions worn out and tired. Ada walked up to Chris and gave him a map.  
"Here" She said, pointing to a red dot on a map, "You and Leon go there"  
Chris looked at the words under the dot: "Umbrella Mansion"  
Ada pointed to another dot on the other side of the Map,  
"I'll go Here, there's a comm's room in both of the Locations, we can communicate there." She said.  
Chris hesitated and pointed to his dot.  
"I'm not going" He said, standing back.  
"Jill" Ada stated, pointing to his dot.  
That was enough, if he could find Jill, Chris was fine.  
Chris and Leon got up and walked away, throwing Ada a few clips.  
"Good luck Ada" Leon said as they walked into the Forest.

. . . . . .

Ada walked into the Mansion, laughing at Chris's stupidity.  
Jill Valentine, the prize of the Experiment…  
Ada yelled in shock as a woman came up behind her and pointed her gun to Ada's head.  
"You liar!" she said, crying, "Sending my brother to the Grave so you can continue your Experiment..."  
"Little miss Redfield, how did YOU get out of the labs?" Ada asked, holding a syringe in her pocket.  
Claire Redfield stood back and trained the gun to Ada's pocket and fired, hitting the Syringe and spilling it.  
There's more in the Lab, but how do I ditch the Girl?  
Ada reached for the smoke grenade and pulled the pin.  
"Goodbye, Claire!" She said, running into the Mansion.


	8. Chapter 8

Claire Redfield stepped onto the stone floor of the Mansion, pointing her Shotgun to the room.  
Where did she go?  
A man's body fell from the Ceiling and landed in front of her.  
She looked at his BSAA clothing, then she looked at his wounds.  
He had bite marks on his shoulder and a bullet hole in his chest.  
"Shit, I didn't know B. were still being used in this Facility" she whispered  
She stepped over him and then she heard it,  
A loud screaming noise came from the Floor above, Claire reacted instantly and ran up to the scene.  
Jill Valentine Stood In front of her, attacking something with a knife…  
She Wasn't attacking SOMETHING with her knife, she was slashing aimlessly at a panel of Wood.  
"Jill?" Claire asked, curiously,  
Jill Stopped and fell into Claire's Arms, losing all consciousness.

Claire stared at Rebecca, then looking around at the Bedroom she placed the sleeping BSAA operative.  
Rebecca Sat up and wiped her eyes, looking around as if she didn't know where she was.  
"Where am i?" Jill said, staring at Claire.  
I Knew it, I knew Ada was behind this, she must have given her something...  
Rebecca stood up and unstrapped her Gun, it was a Machine Gun, a good one too, one that Chris liked to use…  
She immediately looked up at Jill and cut to the Questions.  
"Where is Chris?"  
Jill got up and opened the Door,  
Lets do this thing


	9. Thank you for Reading!

Thank you for Reading!

The second Fanfic will be released once it is finished!


End file.
